The present invention is directed to the field of emergency lighting. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a light that can be readily attached to a residence or vehicle to enable emergency medical and rescue teams to more easily identify the point of need.
In medical emergencies, seconds can literally mean the difference between life and death; between being able to restore a patient to full health and merely extending the quantity of life at the expense of quality. One of the most problematic issues for emergency medical personnel is identifying the residence where the patient is located following a 911 call. Locating the residence is particularly difficult at night when house numbers and distinguishing characteristics of the home are obscured.
The present emergency light has a plurality of LED lamps which are connected in series to flash in strobe-like fashion at in excess of 120 times a minute. At night, the light can be detected from as far away as one mile enabling the emergency team to easily identify the residence, facilitating rapid access to and treatment of the patient. A plurality of mounting means are provided enabling the emergency light to 1) be secured to a window pane using suction cups attached to the front face of the light; 2) magnetically be attached to a steel door and to a portion of a motor vehicle using magnets on the rear of the light body; 3) hung over the top of a door or on a door handle using a hanger attached to an upper portion of the emergency light; and, 4) stood by means of a flat bottom on any available surface. The emergency light further has a flash light positioned on a second portion of the front face should existing conditions warrant.
Other features, advantages, and characteristics ofthe present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.